


You Scratch My Back, I Scratch Yours

by I_Cant_Decide



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: After care, Biting, Blood, Blood Kink, Claws, F/F, Fingering, French Kiss, Kinky, Kissing, Making Out, Masochism, Masochist, One Shot, One-Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, S&M, Scratching, She Ra - Freeform, She-ra - Freeform, Shera - Freeform, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, catradora, fangs, primal play, sadist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:28:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27706945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Cant_Decide/pseuds/I_Cant_Decide
Summary: Catra accidentally scratches Adora while making out, but to their surprise, Adora likes it. Catra helps her explore her masochistic kink.This pure self indulgence and it’s pretty kinky so make sure you read all the tags before hand.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Kudos: 126





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Henlo this is my first She-ra fanfic and of course it’s some self-indulgent trash. I plan to make an actual good She-ra fanfic in the future that has an actual plot and isn’t just smut.
> 
> Also second chapter is just the fun aftermath.

An orange glow enveloped the bedroom; the last bit of light from the quickly setting sun blanketed Adora and Catra in a comforting warmth. The many crystals and stained glass that inhabited the space reflected beautifully and cast rainbows all over the bedroom. One small rainbow landed right on Adora’s forehead.

Catra, sitting next to Adora on the bed, chuckled. “As if it wasn’t obvious enough, I guess the window decided to plaster how gay you are right across your face.”

Adora rolled her eyes and smiled, watching another patch of prismatic light shine down on Catra’s forearm.

“Did I ever tell how how dumb your room looks? It’s bright pink and filled with rainbows. I can’t believe how much of a loser you are.”

“Psh, it’s your room too you know.” Adora stood up and walked over toward her dresser. It was forged with gold into a very elegant style. “And I haven’t had time to decorate it yet. You know, with the war going on and all.”

Catra quickly walked behind Adora and slipped her hands around her girlfriend’s waist. “Well all that’s all over now. I th-“

“Yeah you’re right, I should definitely decorate!” Adora spun around out of Catra’s grasp and looked around the room. “If only I still had my sword, it’d look pretty awesome above the bed there don’t you think?” She gestured to the tall, pink wall decorated with nothing but a golden trim.

“Uhh... can’t you just like, glue it back together? Anyways that’s not what I was gonna say.” Catra walked up close to Adora, who was leaning back against the dresser.

Adora looked up at the clock behind Catra. “Aah! I have a meeting with the princesses in only a couple minutes!” Adora pushed Catra back and leaned down to rummage around in the dresser.

“Ugh, what I was gonna say is you should just relax, Adora! There’s peace and whatever now so how important can this dumb little meeting be?”

“How important?! Frosta’s birthday is coming up and Glimmer and Bow needed help planning what to do!” Adora slammed the dresser shut and instead opted to grab her brush and furiously brush at her blonde hair that was still in it’s usual ponytail.

“So what, who cares about birthdays.” Adora finished brushing her hair and walked toward the door, which Catra leaned against with her arms crossed. “Not like you ever planned anything for mine.”

“Catra, that’s- I didn’t know until recently that people celebrate birthdays! I promise you’ll have a great birthday this year. I gotta get to my meeting now, though.”

“Adoraaa... can’t you just skip this one? It’s just for Frosta, that dumb kid punched me in the face when I was on your side. Sparkles and her little boyfriend can handle it.”

“Hey, no need to be rude, she didn’t know.” 

Catra rolled her eyes.

Adora let out a sigh. “Fine. Why do you want me to skip so badly anyways?”

Catra’s eyes lit up and a smile spread across her face. She quickly looked away and regained herself though. “Like I said, I uh, I just think you need to relax.”

“Like... take a nap?”

“Oh my God Adora.” Catra looked at the blonde in the eyes. “You are so dense.”

Adora said nothing and just lifted an eyebrow, confused.

Catra, too desperate to let it go but too stubborn to tell Adora directly, grabbed the collar of her red jacket. With one swift motion, she pushed Adora back against the door and leaned in close. Their lips brushed together gently but she trailed them along Adora’s jaw and whispered in her ear: “I want to spend some... ‘quality’ time with you instead.”

Catra had been longing for Adora all day. Her heart skipped a beat whenever the blonde looked at her and her stomach had a strange feeling every time she touched her hand or brushed against each other. She wanted to feel more of Adora so badly.

Adora felt a tingling rush down her spine when she felt Catra’s breath and quiet, scratchy voice in her ear. “You... you want to f-“

“Yes, you idiot!” Catra cut Adora off, too embarrassed to ask for anything she needed directly.

The catgirl moved her head to look directly at Adora. Her multicolored eyes met with Adora’s ocean blue ones. Catra’s pupils always grew bigger when she looked Adora, a sign that she really did love her. Adora found it adorable, but she knew Catra would be embarrassed if she said anything about it.

“Well, you got my attention for the night. Might as well make the best of it before Glimmer and Bow come looking for me.” Adora winked.

Catra let off a very quiet growl at the mention of Glimmer and Bow. She didn’t want to think about them right now. All she wanted was Adora.

Slowly, Catra pushed her lips against Adora’s. Catra’s lips weren’t as soft as Adora’s, but the blonde didn’t care.

Catra nipped at Adora’s bottom lip gently, her sharp fang just barely grazing the surface. Adora, almost on instinct, parted her lips and allowed Catra to do as she pleased. The two sucked gently at each other’s lips and Catra placed one hand on Adora’s cheek while the other went under her shirt and behind her back.

Adora, just as eager, slipped her tongue into Catra’s mouth and allowed the catgirl to do the same. She tasted the inside of the other’s mouth, savoring the warmth and moisture of their saliva intertwining. Adora could feel a knot forming in the pit of her stomach, and she knew she needed more.

Catra was no different. Her breathing began to pick up and her hand moved from Adora’s cheek to the back of her head. She pushed roughly, her kissing growing more aggressive and possessive as her tongue filled Adora’s mouth and throat. A soft moan escaped Adora’s mouth and Catra felt a tingling between her legs.

Adora moved her leg forward and pressed her thigh against Catra’s crotch. Catra moaned into her girlfriend’s mouth as she felt the pressure on her most needy spot. Her kiss did not weaken, though. She nibbled a little harder on Adora’s bottom lip, which made Adora feel like she was going insane. She rubbed her thigh a bit harder against Catra’s core, causing her to grab at Adora’s back and scratch thin red lines of blood.

Adora moaned deeply into Catra’s mouth and pressed their bodies closer together.

Catra, alarmed, pulled away from the kiss and her hands off of Adora. “Oh my god I’m so sorry, I got too excited. Are you h-“ she cut herself off and watched as Adora looked down at her like a deer in headlights.

“Wait, did you like that?”

“N-no!” Adora lied, her face heating up.

Catra smirked. “Yeah you did, you were moaning.”

“No that was a hurt moan!” She was very obviously blushing and she looked away.

“So you’re a masochist, huh? You’re kinkier than I thought, Adora.”

“Shut up no I’m not.” She covered her face with her hands.

Catra chuckled a little before turning serious. “It’s okay, I don’t think you’re weird or anything. I thought it was pretty hot honestly.”

Adora looked up. “...you did?”

“Yeah, I can do it again if you want.”

Adora’s hands fell to her side and she nodded. “Yes please.”

“Hmm...” Catra thought for a moment, thinking what her next course of action would be. “You give me what I want and I’ll give you what you want, deal?”

“Deal.” She paused. “Uh, what exactly do you want?”

“You’re supposed to ask that before you agree on the deal, Adora.” She rolled her eyes playfully and hopped up onto the bedside. Her tail flicked eagerly as Adora followed. “Finger me good and I’ll give you something in return.” She held a hand up and her claws unsheathed. They reflected ever so slightly in the dark blue, dusk light.

Adora blushed even more. “Alright.”

Catra smirked. “Good, now take your shirt off.”

Adora did as she was told and slipped out of her jacket and shirt, leaving her in only a bra.

“That too.” Catra purred.

Adora unfastened her bra and tossed it onto the floor with the rest of her clothing. She looked away and her face burned from embarrassment while Catra licked her lips.

“You look more beautiful every time I see you, Adora.”

Adora looked back over. “Aww, I do?”

“No, you look dumb,” Catra quickly lied. “Now come here and get busy.”

Adora tugged Catra’s maroon shorts down to her knees, and tugged her underwear down afterward. Her pussy glistened with moisture, and her sticky fluids clung slightly to her black panties as Adora brought them to her girlfriend’s knees. It was obvious how worked up Catra got from just their quick kissing session.

“Stop staring!” Catra snapped, blushing as well. “I told you to g- aaAAAH!” Catra’s voice cracked into a high pitch moan as Adora stuck one finger inside. She balled her hands into fists and ripped the sheets a little in the process.

“Did you like that, kitten?” She smirked with her eyes half-lidded.

“Don’t call me that!” Catra grabbed Adora’s pony tail and yanked it forward. Her other hand landed on Adora’s back, her fingers touching where she had scratched Adora the first time. A subtle stinging sensation pulsed from where Catra’s finger tips were and she let out a quiet grunt.

Catra let go of Adora’s hair and she used that as her queue to pull out and gently brush against Catra’s clit. The sensitive nerves pulsed with need and Catra expressed that by letting out a soft moan. Adora used two fingers to gently rub Catra’s clit in circles, earning another hand on her back and Catra arching her own. Adora could feel the sharp points of her girlfriend’s claws on her soft skin. She remembered all the times those claws had cut through solid steel with ease, and the thrill created a tingling between her own thighs and a knot in her stomach.

“Nng... hurry up. I-I need you.” Catra blushed even harder hearing herself stutter. She hated the feeling of being weak, and to assert her dominance, she dug the tips of her nails into Adora’s back.

Adora gasped and pushed harder against Catra’s clit. She began to pick up the pace, sending surges of pleasure into Catra’s lower region. Her claws drug slowly down Adora’s back and she arched her own spine more.

Adora couldn’t help but moan as she felt the sharp points pierce her skin.

“You like that, Adora?” She dug her nails in more ever so slightly and watched the girl above her squirm. “I’ll give you more if you hurry up.”

“G-god Catra, learn some patience.” She took her hand off of Catra’s moist clit and trailed the two fingers down to the catgirl’s entrance.

Catra hissed quietly and lifted her tail up and brushed its soft fur against Adora’s newly formed cuts.

“Nngg...” Adora groaned. The harsh contrast of feeling on her back felt incredible, but just like Catra, she needed more.

Finally, Adora stuck the first joint of both of her fingers inside. Catra squirmed as Adora pushed in more and more. She was so wet that it wasn’t hard to do at all.

Without warning, Adora pulled her fingers out and shoved them back in full force.

“Aaaaannngh-“ Catra bit her bottom lip, a feeble attempt to quiet herself as Adora began pushing in and out; roughly finger fucking the smaller woman.

Frustrated and needing more every second, Catra placed her hands on Adora’s shoulder blades and drug them down - fast. She did this multiple times, leaving long but not very deep lacerations in Adora’s milky skin.

Adora moaned out in pain and pleasure. She hesitated with her thrusts for a moment, feeling the sharp stinging sensation cover her body. Her heart and groin both pulsed with excitement. She panted as she pushed in and out of Catra’s pussy, her thumb pressing against her clit every time.

“Fuck- harder Adora-!” Catra threw her head back and her claws trailed from Adora’s shoulder blades down to her upper arms, leaving trails of crimson in their wake.

“Aaaaahh....” Adora moaned at the feeling, inspiring her to push harder and faster. She even slipped a third finger inside and started to hit that special bundle of nerves deep inside.

Catra could hardly take much more. She gripped Adora’s shoulder blades and carved lines of blood down her girlfriend’s back, overlapping some of the previous scratches.

“Gah- fuck! Oh my God Catra!” Adora winced and writhed in pain at the sharp, wet feeling on her back. The knot in her stomach tightened and she moaned as the pain turned into a satisfying, yet fucked up sort of pleasure.

Her fingers pounded against Catra’s g-spot over and over again. Catra moaned with every thrust, and leaned forward to bite down on Adora’s shoulder to muffle her pleasure. Her pointed fangs dug into Adora’s skin - deep enough to draw blood but not too deep.

Adora bit down on her bottom lip to try and stop herself from almost screaming from the unexpected feeling. She breathed in and out of her nose harshly, the muscles in her arm began to burn from the repeated motion of fucking Catra.

“Nng... Adora I-I’m almost there-“ Catra leaned back and groaned. Her arms fell off of Adora’s back; instead placing them against her girlfriend’s chest above and between her boobs.

“C-cum for me Catra-“ Adora choked out and quickly felt the familiar sting pulsing against her chest. Catra had slashed her front with her claws. Her tail twitched and she bit down on the space between Adora’s neck and shoulder. Her fangs dug in and blood began to slowly trickle from the wound, but Catra held on.

The two moaned deeply as the best release of Catra’s life surged through her body. Adora could feel Catra’s cum spurt out and wetten her hand and the sheets. She kept hitting her girlfriend’s g-spot, biting her lip and breathing hard until the catgirl let go of the skin in her teeth.

Adora pulled out and collapsed half on Catra and half on the bed sheets. The two panted and breathed in the scents in the air. The smell of sweat, blood, and cum filled the room.

They laid together in silence until their breaths began to slowly return to normal.

“I, uh, I didn’t hurt you too bad did I?” Catra was the first to break the silence.

“No, no, that was perfect. I loved it.” Adora responded, a meek smile on her face as she rolled onto her side to face Catra.

Catra did the same, but a worried look took over her face as she looked at Adora. “Oh no, are you sure you’re okay? I-I didn’t mean to make you cry.” Catra wrapped her arms around Adora and hugged her close.

Adora quickly breathed in air as Catra’s hands pressed against her fresh wounds. “Heh.. I didn’t even realize I was crying. I’m perfectly fine, don’t worry. I loved every moment of it.” She paused for a few moments. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah I’m fine, I just... seeing you cry reminded me of when I.. you know... did that to you while we weren’t in bed...”

“Oh, Catra. This is nothing like those times.” She looked into her girlfriend’s eyes and pressed a soft hand against her cheek. “I trust you. I trust and love you so much that I let you do this to me. I wouldn’t be turned on and I would feel terrible if anyone else in the world did this to me. But since it’s you, I love it.” A small smile spread across Adora’s face as Catra wiped the last tear from her eye. “I know this is different because you did this out of love.”

A small smile spread across Catra’s face as well. “Okay.” She gave Adora a soft, sweet kiss on the lips, then paused as she pulled back. “Wait... are you just gonna, you know, turn into She-ra and heal yourself?”

“I had thought about it, but no. Every time I put on a shirt, or receive a hug, or look in the mirror, I want to be reminded of you. Reminded of the marks that you not only left in my heart, but also my skin. It’s like I have a little piece of you on me for everyone to see.”

“You’re such an idiot.” Catra said, but she was smiling. “I love you, you know.”

“I know. I love you too.”

Before either of them could reply, a sharp knock on the door echoed through the room.

“Shit-“


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aftermath of their fun.

“Princess Adora and Catra - dinner is ready. Queen Glimmer requests your presence at the dinner table.” The voice of what sounded to be a guard talked from behind the large, locked door.

“Thank you, tell her we will be there in a couple minutes!” Adora called back and listened as the guard walked away.

“Haha, sounds like Sparkles might be angry. What’s your excuse gonna be?” Catra asked as she sat up and pulled her clothes back on.

Adora put her bra and white shirt on, wincing as the fabric rubbed over her now dried wounds. She groaned and replied, “I don’t know... why don’t you come up with something? You’re the one who wanted me to skip.”

“Hmm... nah. Beat you to the dining hall!” Catra called before sprinting out the door and down the hallway on all fours.

“Hey-!” Adora called out before running after her girlfriend.

Eventually, they both made it to the dinner table and Adora sat down first. “Hah! Beat you!” She exclaimed while wincing again slightly.

Catra jumped onto her lap and started purring. “Yeah, well I got the best seat in here.” She stuck her tongue out at Adora.

“Ugh, get a room already.” Mermista groaned, who sat next to the two. Ironically, Sea Hawk sat sideways across her lap as well.

“Now now darling, no need to fret. They are just having fun, as are we.” He calmed her.

“I hate you.” She replied.

“Ah, there you two are.” Glimmer spoke. Bow sat next to her and Scorpia on the other side, already digging into her plate. “We missed you guys at the meeting earlier. Did something happen?”

Adora chuckled nervously. “Oh you know, aha, I just forgot I guess.” She rubbed the back of her head.

“And... Catra didn’t remind you?” Bow questioned.

“Psh, why would I remind her of her stupid princess meeting? I was busy anyway.” Catra replied.

Adora realized she and Catra were the only ones without a plate of food. She turned around and waved at the guard standing behind her chair. “Hey, um, could Catra and I get a plate please? Thanks!”

While her back was turned, the white fabric pressed tightly against her skin. Bow noticed and gasped. Glimmer was the second to notice, but no one else did. The scratches showed through the white fabric.

“Adora! What happened to your back?!” Bow exclaimed.

Adora quickly pushed her back against the chair and blushed. “Oh, that? Ahaha don’t worry, Catra and I got into, a uh, a fight. She apologized though and it’s all good no need to worry!” She spoke hastily.

“Oh my God Catra those look bad! Are you okay Adora? Do you need some band aids?” Bow asked, obviously concerned.

“No no I’m fine! It’s okay! Really!”

Glimmer just crossed her arms with a smirk on her face.

“Yeah she’s fine, it wasn’t anything serious we’re cool now.” Catra said.

“Must’ve been a big argument, huh? I always scream ‘Harder Adora!’ When I get into a fight too.” Glimmer said with a smug expression on her face.

Catra’s face lit up bright red and her face burned with embarrassment. “S-shut up! You must be hearing things you weirdo.”

“Uh huh.” Glimmer stood up and walked over to Adora, tugging the collar of her shirt down ever so slightly to reveal the bite mark on her shoulder/neck.

Catra swatted Glimmer’s hand away and Adora just blushed intensely, fixing the collar of her shirt.

“Something tells me you guys had other plans during the meeting~” Glimmer teased.

“Uuugggh!” Catra groaned angrily. “Your meeting was stupid and dumb anyways!”

The guard arrived at the table and placed two dishes of food in front of Adora and Catra.

“I’m sorry I missed the meeting but do you HAVE TO embarrass us in front of everybody?!” Adora was blushing profusely.

Glimmer chuckled. “Yes, yes I do.”


End file.
